


That's The Idea

by subhaohao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hufflepuff Lee Chan | Dino, Kissing, M/M, Slytherin Yoon Jeonghan, Teasing, channie is 17 in this bc they are in school but all they do is makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhaohao/pseuds/subhaohao
Summary: “Lee Chan, you make me absolutely crazy."
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 27





	That's The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on twitter by me (subhaohao)
> 
> written for a fic swap between me and three other friends, the prompt came from my friend night and the pairing came from my friend sam!

“You didn't have to hit me so hard, you know."

Jeonghan grumbled, sighing as he readjusted the icepack against his cheek. The Slytherin was tucked snuggly into the side of the Hufflepuff common room couch, a faded yellow quilt draped over his legs. His hair was long, falling in front of his face and crashing at his shoulders in messy brown waves.

The boy kept his eyes shut as he spoke, a pout adorning his pretty pink lips as his cheek throbbed and his head pounded. He looked cute, soft, something different from the usual intimidating Slytherin Seeker the rest of the school got to see.

Chan was watching him, eyes alight with an amused, golden hue. Still, he kept his distance, leaning against the wall near the simmering fireplace.

“It wasn't even that hard. You're just getting old."

Jeonghan huffed once again, but the younger could hear the outline of a smile in his voice.

“I’m only a year older than you."

“Whatever you say, grandpa."

The older boy chuckled softly, before flinching and groaning at the sudden explosion of pain behind his eyelids. Chan smiled a little wider at his boyfriend's misery, but pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over nonetheless.

“Okay, quit complaining. Let me see."

Jeonghan slowly cracked his eyes open, glancing up toward the Hufflepuff as he climbed onto the couch and crossed his legs. Chan tried to dim his smile a little but, judging by Jeonghan's irritated glare, he wasn’t doing a very good job.

Chan sighed softly, reaching his hand up and placing it over Jeonghan's, careful to avoid the scrapes on the older's knuckles. Jeonghan followed the boy's movements with his eyes, allowing his hand to be pulled away from his face slowly, the icepack leaving a large red spot.

There was a glossy looking scrape sitting atop his cheekbone. A deep bruise circled it, winding all the way up to his eye and leaving a puffy, swollen texture to the usually smooth skin.

It looked like it hurt, but Jeonghan has had much worse. Hell, Chan has given him much worse.

“You're such a baby."

At this, Jeonghan scoffed, exasperated, swatting his boyfriend's hand away and tossing the melting icepack onto the coffee table.

“You threw me face first into a wall!"

Chan shrugged his shoulders animatedly, pulling the quilt off of Jeonghan's lap and wrapping it around himself instead.

“You were in the way."

Jeonghan shoved the other lightly, ever the competitive one.

“I was this close to catching the snitch!"

The younger watched as Jeonghan brought a hand up, his thumb and pointer finger centimeters apart and eyes wide in a matter-of-fact sort of way. His composure was gone, replaced by a childishness that had even Chan rolling his eyes and shaking his head fondly.

“You know, if anyone walked in here your image would be ruined."

At the reminder, Jeonghan dropped his arm and sighed, looking up toward the ceiling and shutting his eyes in a way that Chan knew meant that his patience was wearing thin. The sight left the youngest smiling even wider, smug and teasing.

The older boy kept still for a moment, his long hair casting shadows along the bridge of his nose. His lips were sucked between his teeth, and Chan resisted the urge to tell him off for it.

“Lee Chan, you make me absolutely crazy."

His voice was softer than before, filled with a lightness that Chan knew was reserved for him and him alone. He watched the older turn to face him, his own smug grin shrinking into a simple smile to mirror Jeonghan's.

“That's the idea."

Chan pulled the quilt around his shoulders tighter, wearing it like a cape. He pushed up slowly, shifting until he was on his knees. He leaned forward, causing Jeonghan to look up to meet his eyes. There was a twinkle there, the oldest noted, a flicker from the fireplace that left a warm feeling sitting in his stomach.

“If someone walked in now I’d really be screwed."

Chan pushed a little closer, his lips parting ever so slightly. Jeonghan's eyes danced across them, locking on the tiny split in the skin along the bottom one.

He raised his arm slowly, cupping the younger's cheek and softly brushing his thumb over the wound. Chan flinched, shutting his eyes before snapping them open with a cute little glare.

Jeonghan snorted out a laugh, moving his thumb to trace the sharp edge of his boyfriend's jaw instead.

“I guess I got you back, huh."

Another whisper, and if Chan hadn't been hanging on every word, he might have missed it.

“I guess so."

And just like that, Chan was leaning in and pressing his lips against Jeonghan’s. The cut stung, but the younger ignored the feeling in favor of swiping his tongue against the Slytherin’s soft lips and dipping inside. The older boy let him do as he pleased, leaning his head back to rest on the couch and sighing into the kiss.

Chan shifted on his knees, inching forward and throwing one leg over Jeonghan’s so that he was straddling the older boy. The position put a strain on his thighs, tired from the brutal match earlier that evening, but the way his boyfriend’s hands quickly locked onto the soft flesh of his hips and slipped underneath his loose shirt made up for it in full.

Jeonghan’s eyes had slipped closed nearly immediately, his mouth pliant against his younger boyfriend’s searing kisses. Their tongues brushed against each other, and Chan was delighted to hear a muffled whine bubble up in the older boy’s throat.

They broke apart suddenly, chests rising and falling and breath mingling. Jeonghan kept his eyes closed and lips parted ever so slightly, and Chan watched with with a hungry little smirk on his face.

Chan brought his lips to the older boy’s ear, whispering and nipping at the lobe in a way that made Jeonghan shiver.

“If only your Slytherin friends got to see you like this.”

The thought made Jeonghan whine again, higher and softer this time. He fluttered his eyes open, turning his head to give the younger boy access as he moved down to kiss at his neck. Jeonghan’s hands began slowly wandering, slinking up the younger boy’s sides and twisting around his back to grab at his shoulders.

“You look so pretty, Hannie. So soft.”

The praise made the older boy buck up his hips ever so slightly, although he seemed to realize what he was doing as it happened. Jeonghan whined again, so soft it was barely there, and slowly untangled himself from his boyfriend. Chan continued to bite at the smooth skin of Jeonghan’s neck, reddened from kisses, only stopping when Jeonghan grabbed his jaw and pulled him up to meet his eyes.

“Fuck, Chan. Anyone could walk in here.”

The younger boy smiled at this, all teeth. He huffed out a tiny laugh before moving to kiss Jeonghan’s hand.

“And? Don’t tell me you’re nervous, Hannie. That doesn’t sound like you.”

The older boy sighed and shut his eyes for a few seconds, debating. Chan watched as his boyfriend’s brows pinched together and quickly sucked Jeonghan’s thumb into his mouth.

Jeonghan’s breathing stuttered at the feeling and he snapped his eyes open. Chan was staring at him, eyes innocent as his lips formed a perfect little ring around the digit. His tongue pressed up against it, swirling around and making it hard for the older boy to form a thought.

“Channie, baby. God, it’s like one in the morning. If someone finds me in here I’m going to have detention for a week-“

Chan pulled off of the older boy’s finger with a pop, smirking when Jeonghan sucked in a sharp breath. The younger boy suddenly leaned down to Jeonghan’s ear once again, planting a quick kiss behind it.

“Then you should probably be quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments + kudos <3


End file.
